


Entre vestidores

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Shopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Una tarde de compras se vuelve una locura para Dieciocho. ¿Era la indecisión por la ropa? ¿Las risas de Marron? ¿La corta ausencia de Krillin? ¿O una chica que pondría todo de cabeza? Sin saberlo, la androide tendrá el "placer" de tratar con la ingenua ex-pareja de su esposo...
Relationships: Android 18 & Marron (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Krillin & Marron (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Entre vestidores

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia forma parte de la _Tercera Revista de Fanfiction: Dragon Ball_ , organizado por la página _Yo: Fictioner_.**

* * *

Un día de playa era agradable para cualquiera: Dieciocho estaba de acuerdo con ello, aunque había ocasiones en las que extrañaba el bullicio de la ciudad; y para fortuna suya, tenía un increíble esposo que la complacía en sus gustos. Como los fines de cada mes, siempre salía con Krillin y su pequeña hija Marron para pasear, conseguir la ración mensual de víveres para Kame House, además de ropa. ¡Sí, mucha ropa!

—¿Qué opinas, Dieciocho? —Krillin se miró al espejo, con un gesto de inconformidad— Luzco extraño con esto.

—Tonterías. El color beige te queda bien, es sólo que el talle del pantalón da otra impresión.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues lo siento muy ajustado —Krillin trató de acomodarse la sección de las nalgas del pantalón, sin éxito.

Marron empezó a reír, inocente y sin reparar en la actitud de su padre, mientras la androide se cubría el rostro.

—¿Dejarías de hacer eso, Krillin? —mencionó, con una risa abochornada— Estás en un lugar público.

—Tienes razón —Krillin se ruborizó de la misma forma, entre risas—. ¡Bueno, será mejor que busque otra talla después! Casarse cambia la contextura.

—Te quejas demasiado, ¿no es verdad, Marron? —Dieciocho elevó a su hija, balanceándola en el aire— A tu papá le queda muy bien. ¡Vamos, dile algo!

—Apa… ¡papá, papá! —reía la pequeña de dos años, junto a su madre.

Luego de un pequeño forcejeo tras el biombo y el sonido de una cremallera abriéndose, Krillin pudo salir con la vestimenta que trajo de Kame House: camisa azul, short celeste y sandalias marrones. Por suerte, tenía más horas para comprar lo que deseara y optó por concentrarse en su esposa.

—¡Listo! Vamos por la sección de mujeres, debes estar aburrida aquí.

—Ya esperaba que lo mencionaras —Dieciocho se levantó con Marron, tomando la mano de su esposo—. Seguramente tendré más suerte que tú.

—Eso veremos… —Krillin siguió caminando, pero algo lo detuvo— ¡ahora que recuerdo! Hay una oferta de calzado en la otra tienda. Iré a ver si sigue disponible.

—¿No vienes con nosotras?

—Adelántate, por favor. No demoraré mucho —Krillin caminó en sentido opuesto a su familia, guiñándole un ojo.

Contrario a sus regaños usuales, Dieciocho siguió el consejo de Krillin, sonrojada por su último gesto, y fue hacia el pasillo de mujeres. Amaba toda clase de ropa, pero era más aficionada al estilo casual. No obstante, su vista se posó en un cartel que ofrecía prendas más _coquetas_.

Pensó en Krillin: hace meses no lo sorprendía con esos detalles. Inspirada por tal idea, no dudó ingresar a la tercera tienda del carril izquierdo. Muy atrayente para las mujeres… y algunos hombres que pasaban por ahí, observando los maniquíes para su deleite morboso.

Al instante, la androide fue recibida por una joven de cabello naranja, muy vivaz y alegre, que la condujo hacia uno de los biombos con cientos de recomendaciones de la semana. Aunque agradecida por su atención, Dieciocho empezó a sentirse abrumada y la retiró con disimulada cortesía. Luego de elegir algunas prendas, bajó a Marron en un mueble rosado y decidió dejar las bolsas de compras al costado de su biombo.

El cuarto de cambio que ocupaba era compartido y había dos biombos, con sus respectivas cortinas fucsia, separados por un gran espejo. La entrada estaba cubierta con una puerta, lo que le ofreció cierta privacidad… al menos, hasta que no llegara otra persona.

Observó un vestido verde que había tomado del mostrador, ingresó con su hija en el biombo y trató de colocárselo. En el proceso, escuchó el balbuceo de Marron y el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose: otra chica había ingresado.

—¡Hay tanto por elegir! —oyó una voz melosa— Cielos, no sé qué espero para comprar todo, aunque sólo me alcanza para tres vestidos… ¡no importa, pediré crédito! Mi novio puede pagarlo.

—Tonta… —masculló Dieciocho, haciendo una mueca de molestia por el comentario, mientras sufría con el vestido.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —la otra voz continuó.

La androide reaccionó a la frase y bajó su vista hacia la entrada de su biombo, donde estaba Marron. ¡Su hija! ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Qué descuidada era!

—Eres una linda niña. ¿Cómo estás? —la otra mujer siguió hablando– Yo me llamo…

—¡Marron! —gritó la madre de la niña, saliendo del biombo con un brasier negro y el vestido verde puesto a medias.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo supo? —dijo una mujer de cabello celeste y mirada demasiado inocente, con quince vestidos a su costado, que acariciaba la cabeza de Marron.

—¡Mamá! —se acercó la pequeña rubia, abrazándose a la falda del vestido.

—¿Qué quiere con mi hija? —Dieciocho reaccionó a la defensiva.

—Nada, señora. Sólo decía que era muy adorable.

—¿Señora? —alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la forma cómo se dirigía a ella.

¿Había escuchado bien? Todavía conservaba intacta su juventud, ¿cómo rayos se atrevía a llamarla «señora»?

—Lo siento, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Maron, mucho gusto —le extendió la mano, tomando la de la androide.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo dijiste hace rato.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? —Maron reflexionó con un dedo en la barbilla.

—Olvídalo —Dieciocho sacudió la cabeza, tomando la mano de su hija.

Físicamente era humana, pero todavía le costaba comprender ciertas actitudes de sus congéneres. Retomando su labor, la rubia androide volvió a forzar el vestido, moderando su fuerza para no romperlo. La cremallera no subía, desde la altura de sus caderas, un poco ensanchadas desde el nacimiento de Marron. Tal vez Krillin tenía razón: el matrimonio cambiaba el físico de las parejas.

Prefirió no pensar. Ella quería ese vestido. Haría todo lo posible por probárselo y llevarlo a su casa. ¡Sería la sorpresa para su esposo!

—¿Necesita ayuda? —se ofreció la ingenua jovencita, al oírla pujar.

—Estoy bien.

—Pues… creo que no, señora —insistió.

—¿Sigue con lo de «señora»? —masculló para sí.

—Mamá, mamá —exclamó Marron, señalando fuera del biombo.

—Ya lo sé, sólo quédate aquí —renegó Dieciocho, pero su impaciencia le ganó la partida—. ¡Rayos! No puedo, no puedo… —se resignó.

—¡A ver! —Maron abrió el biombo, sin reparar en la casi desnudez de la androide.

—¿Quieres tener cuidado?

—Disculpe otra vez —le regaló una sonrisa—. Me parece que le ajusta.

—Qué novedad —Dieciocho entrecerró los ojos, tratando de contenerse.

—A veces pasa. Déjeme ver… —Maron movió a Dieciocho con poca delicadeza, observando el recorrido de la cremallera— ¡aquí está! Se habían enganchado unos hilos al cierre.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, señora. ¿Le he dicho que su hija es bonita?

—Más de una vez.

—Se ve tan dulce —juntó las manos—. Es curioso que tengamos nombres tan parecidos. De hecho —Maron observó más a la pequeña—, no sé por qué me recuerda a alguien.

—Bueno —Dieciocho terminó de ajustarse el vestido—, ¿está bien?

—Muy bonito. ¿Irá de fiesta?

—Claro que no. Es para mi esposo.

—¿Qué, su esposo se lo pondrá?

—No, tonta. Quería sorprenderlo —le respondió.

Algo hizo clic en su mente: nunca hablaba de sus cosas a los demás. ¿Por qué se lo decía tan fácil a esa chica? Era poco inteligente y ni siquiera la conocía. Dieciocho se sintió incómoda con su propia soltura.

—No puedo creer que se haya casado tan joven, ¡yo no podría!

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no tienes novio?

—Sólo por esta temporada. Se irá muy pronto y tendré que buscar otro.

—¿Qué? —respondió Dieciocho, muy asombrada por su declaración.

—No es tan complicado —se encogió de brazos, sonriente—. Puedo conseguir lo que quiero, de quien quiera: la vida es corta y maravillosa, como para unirme a alguien por siempre.

—Me gusta mi familia.

—Sí, pero se hará vieja muy pronto. Ya he visto mujeres así: por ejemplo, las amigas de un novio llamado… —intentó pensar unos segundos— ¡ay, ya lo olvidé!

—Sí que eres extraña.

—Lo sé —sonrió, pero luego puso una expresión triste—, pero lo hubieras conocido: era lindo, medio tonto, pero muy raro. Demasiado extraño…

Contrariada, Dieciocho la vio retirarse a un costado y apagar unas cuantas luces del cuarto de cambio, mirándose al espejo en una pose idéntica a las superficiales modelos de belleza. Inhaló profundamente, en tanto Marron contemplaba todo con su típica inocencia: ¿ahora qué les esperaba?

—No lo he visto en muchos años: me pregunto qué habrá sido de él. ¿Seguirá esperándome? —juntó sus manos, mirando al techo con un ligero brillo en sus ojos— A lo mejor sí… ¡de seguro está en su casa! ¡Iré a buscarlo!

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —la androide preguntó con cautela, protegiendo a su hija.

—¡Tú debes entenderme! —Maron la tomó de los hombros, asustándola— ¡Sabes lo que es el amor verdadero!

Dieciocho no sabía qué responder. Tenía miedo de que su instinto malsano saliera a flote por sentirse vulnerable, pero algo en ella le impidió ejecutar a aquella loca que la sujetaba como si tuviera la culpa de sus desdichas. Escuchaba a su hija reírse de lo que, quizás, pensaba que era un chiste. ¿Qué le costaba decirle que lo buscara? ¡Pero la tonta tenía novio! ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Lo único que deseaba era que la soltara!

De repente, un timbre delicado y repetitivo salvó a la androide en angustia, viendo cómo Maron tomaba su teléfono.

—¿Hola? —esperó unos segundos— ¿Ya estás aquí? ¡Perfecto! ¡Tienes que ver todas las compras que hice! —saltaba en su sitio, con un fastidioso grito de emoción— ¡Te amo tanto, cariño! Espérame, voy para allá —colgó la llamada, acomodando todas sus compras.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Mi novio está afuera, quiere llevarme a la Capital del Sur!

—Pero creí que…

—¡Ha sido un gusto conocerte! —de nuevo, Maron tomó las manos de Dieciocho, esta vez en forma de despedida— ¡Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo!

Maron tomó los vestidos que había adquirido y salió rápidamente del cuarto de cambio. Pocos minutos después, Dieciocho la imitó, tan anonadada como su pequeña hija. Había salido con su ropa habitual, llevando en brazos su vestido verde preferido y otro celeste de un modelo parecido, aparte de un juego de blusa y pantalón.

—Llevaré esto —le entregó las prendas.

—De acuerdo, señorita. Son doscientos cincuenta zenis.

—Bien —Dieciocho pagó por el servicio y salió de la tienda.

Ya afuera, Maron dobló por la esquina izquierda del pasillo y siguió su camino. Daba varias vueltas con una sonrisa boba, pensando en los mil planes que haría con su _novio temporal_ , hasta que chocó ligeramente con alguien que cargaba diez cajas dispuestas en filas de dos, que tapaban su rostro.

—¡Ay! —trastabilló el individuo, apoyándose en la pared con las cajas— Tenga cuidado.

—Lo lamento, señor… —se disculpó rápidamente, sin voltear siquiera— ¡espérame, John! ¡Voy por ti!

—Cielos… ¿por qué habrá mujeres tan locas? —Krillin suspiró y bajó las cajas, sin sospechar de la presencia de su ex pareja, que no logró reconocer. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar la voz de Marron, abrazada al cuello de su madre.

—Te tardaste.

—Lo siento, Dieciocho. No sabía por cuáles decidirme, ¡pero ya los conseguí!

—También yo —le enseñó las bolsas.

—Parece que acertaste en tu buena suerte. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —Dieciocho desestimó su encuentro con Maron y prefirió guardar el secreto—. ¿Volvemos a casa, Krillin?

—¿Volver? ¡Apenas llevamos una hora!

—Sí, pero estoy cansada. Ha sido un día largo.

—Descuida. Sólo nos falta comprar la comida y encapsularlo todo. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien —la androide sonrió, siguiendo al guerrero.

Mientras caminaban hacia el sector de alimentos, Dieciocho guardó silencio. Su extraña charla con Maron rondaba en su cabeza, especialmente la parte de su futura vida matrimonial. Era obvio que estaba equivocada: nada la hacía sentirse más feliz que tener una familia. Sin embargo, algo la hizo identificarse con aquel antiguo novio de Maron. Se consideró _extraña_ y tuvo miedo de ello, por Krillin. Necesitaba escucharlo, eliminar su tensión.

—¿Qué has visto en mí?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —el guerrero se sorprendió.

—Curiosidad. Creo que no está mal querer saberlo.

—Dieciocho —Krillin se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que ella y su hija—, creo que eres fascinante. Eres mi esposa y tenemos una niña muy bella. No puedo pedir más.

—Deberías. No soy como las otras mujeres —se entristeció.

—Por fortuna —Krillin le sonrió a su esposa, mientras cargaba a su hija—. Eres extraordinaria, por eso te elegí: ¿tú qué piensas?

Dieciocho se conmovió por aquellas palabras y dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Agachándose a su altura, olvidó su reserva frente al público y besó con ternura a su esposo. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, realmente estaba feliz.

—Que te amo, Krillin. Gracias por todo.

—A ti —ambos se abrazaron, sin soltar a su hija.

Luego de aquel momento familiar, los tres reanudaron su camino, comprando los víveres que les faltaban.

—Por cierto, ¿qué compraste esta vez? —inquirió el guerrero.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa… —la androide le guiñó un ojo con picardía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse: le daría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Un nuevo fic a la lista!

Aunque me hice la pregunta hace tiempo, recién la recordé en un arranque de inspiración: ¿qué pasaría si Dieciocho y Maron, las dos parejas de Krillin, se encuentran alguna vez? Un supuesto medio loco, pero que dio origen a este one-shot, donde intento plasmar una charla media extraña y singular entre ellas, sin olvidar a Krillin y Marron, a quienes ama con todo su corazón (aún sin ser tan demostrativa, pero quise darle un toque distinto en el fic :3). Pobre Dieciocho, ¿cómo creen que pudo haber soportado a esa mujer? Y de haber sabido que fue algo de Krillin… jajajaja no me imagino XD.

Disfruté haciendo esta historia, ¡espero que les guste mucho a todos! ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
